


It's Not Love (If It's Just Fucking)

by detoxtoretox



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Any semblance of a plot was accidental, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, PWP, Smut, just an excuse for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxtoretox/pseuds/detoxtoretox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No strings attached relationships never do work out the way people plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Love (If It's Just Fucking)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I can't do summaries but this is the first time I've written in ages like really ages so give me a chance. Constructive criticism only. Should have got this beta'd but its 1am and I'm too lazy.
> 
> I wrote it as TOS because of the part with Lt. Commander Finney which happens in the Court Martial episode but if you haven't seen that then it can easily be read as reboot or one of the other movies.

Jim didn't know how they got here. Once they'd started it was a spiral from there, once became twice, twice became regularly and now it was almost every night. I mean, don't get him wrong, Jim isn't complaining because it's amazing. Like best sex he's has since that adventurous Orion girl in his academy days and it's _every_ night. Jim isn't sure how his body is coping with this much sex, surely he should have dropped dead by now? Like, death by orgasms. What a way to go. Instead, it's just pleasantly sore. Pleasant in the way the memories of the last night come flooding back when he shifts the wrong way in his chair sending a sharp jolt up his spine when he's on the bridge or the way his thighs ache when he walks and how he can feel his belt is rubbing against the bruises on his hips. On the other hand, Spock will be totally fine, superior Vulcan strength and all that (another thing Jim isn't complaining about. It comes in handy.).

Anyway, it all comes to head one night when they're basking in the afterglow of great sex, for the third time since Monday and its only Tuesday. The Captain is perfectly happy with the way he has himself curled around his lean Vulcan radiator with his legs tangled with Spock's and his face pressed into his neck enjoying the smell of sex and just Spock. God, he smells good. Jim gets clingy and emotional post sex.

"Captain, I believe it is now in human relationships that we should define the parameters of this relationship" Spock stated, unemotional as ever which always stunned Jim since ten seconds ago he had his dick so far up Jim's ass that he couldn't see straight and now the Commander is as articulate as ever.

"Why this exact moment? I was enjoying a nice nap here, Commander. It's good for my health, Bones would approve" Jim murmured against the warm skin of Spock's neck, burrowing in a little more.

"Well, we've had sex 14.5 times since star date 15.05.2258 and..."

"How can you have a decimal point with sex? Is it that time I blew you and you didn't return the favour?" Kirk interrupted, pouting a little though he held no resentment for it, hoping that by acting like a child the conversation would be over quicker.

"Yes, it was. So, since it is clear you hold feelings towards me, I thought it best..."

"Whoa, whoa there Mr. Spock", Jim interrupted again, this time he pushed himself out of bed pulling his boxers up totally ungracefully while hopping on one foot, "I know you're only half human so I'll explain this to you, sex doesn't mean love". He could see the tips of Spock's ears turning green making his stomach flip and his chest feel tighter than ever. He turned away and with his uniform back on he strode, in the most Captain like manner he could just after sex, towards his desk. Placing his hands on the cool glass he bowed his head to give the illusion of him simply checking his PADD as a responsible Captain would, of course.

"It seems I have misunderstood, Captain. I shall go" He heard Spock say just over the rustle of clothes and a fast departure to his own quarters.

Kirk sighed. Everyone in this galaxy and probably the next knew that Jim was desperately, hopelessly and completely pointlessly in love with Spock. A man who even Jim, with his optimism and sure fire belief in himself, could not hope would love him back. That was something that Vulcan's were not capable of. Sex was as close as he could get because for a minute after with Spock's short nails trailing up his arm and his steady breaths against Jim's sweaty forehead he could pretend that maybe it was love. That maybe they would have kids and grow old together and get a little house somewhere and... Jim was getting ahead of himself now. That was not happening.

The ship hit an ion storm the next day and Finney was sent out in a research pod to gauge the severity of the upcoming storm but it was worse than expected. The ship was on red alert with Finney still out in the pod.

"Captain, I believe it is in the interest of the rest of crew that we jettison Lieutenant Commander Finney" Spock stated, the monotone matter-of-fact way that he said it riled Jim, who was trying to keep a level head here.

"He has a family! We can't just leave the man" Kirk dug his nails into the palm of his hand, not making eye contact with the Commander, things has been icy between them all day even on Spock's side.

"But, Captain, it is our best option and..."

"Yes well you would say that, Commander. What would you know about family and about love?" It was a rhetorical question and even out the corner of his eye he could see Spock's signature eyebrow raise.

In the end, the Captain did have to jettison poor Finney and as result retired to his quarters early, Finney was part of the ships family. Suddenly just as Kirk had gotten comfortable in bed with his pyjamas on and a pile of food that Bones could never know about, the door opened and Spock entered still wearing his uniform with an expression of what Jim would say was concern, though, it was next to impossible to tell.

"Captain...", the Commander breathed and started again, "Jim, I believe you may be misinformed"

"Thanks" Jim murmured with an edge of sarcasm, simply not in the mood for talking and especially not to his first officer right now.

"Vulcan's are perfectly capable of love. Our emotions run deeper than humans, Captain. We just do not let them rule our decisions like you do". At this, Jim chanced a look up from the previously infinitely interesting subject of the stitching on his bed sheets. He tried to decipher the expression on the other officers face but came up with nothing.

"Why do you bring this up?" He finally replied, trying to seem nonchalant but he was sure the way he was biting his lip gave him away.

"You became upset on the bridge when I offered my advice and yesterday claimed that you did not love me back"

"Back?" Jim's eyes widened immeasurably at this. He's dreaming. He must be dreaming.

"Yes, that is what I said. Are you feeling quite well, Captain?" He raised an eyebrow at Jim who was definitely having a hard time processing this and probably looked like Bones before every take off. White as a sheet and shaky. He managed to regain some semblance of composure and surged up at Spock capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. It had been too long since they kissed.

"I'm sorry, Spock, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jim muttered apologies against the Commanders lips between each kiss, pushing him against the wall and cupping his face as they kissed.

"There is no need to apologise, Captain, you were simply misinformed". The Captain managed a nod as he felt Spock's warm fingers pulling at the bottom of his shirt, breaking the kiss for a split second to pull it over his head and again for Jim to return the favour.

"Bed. Now, please" Kirk pulled at slim hips until he achieved movement and toppled them onto his bed without even breaking the kiss. Jim also managed to reach Spock's hand and engage in a Vulcan kiss earning him a full body shiver for the taller man on top of him, who's hard on he could now feel rubbing against his thigh. It wasn't long until deft fingers were pulling the elastic pyjama bottoms off him and, of course, folding them. Luckily, Jim was going commando and was also already hard so this sped up the process considerably. Spock roughly pulled Jim's knees up and started leaving little kisses from the bend of his knee and stopping just short of his hole then starting from the other knee, drawing a whimper from the man below him. A totally manly whimper. Not that this helped, Spock took his damn, sweet time anyway. Finally, Jim heard the familiar click off the cap of the lube bottle and felt the blunt press of a finger against his hole. The first finger slipped in easily and the second came without even any burn then the fingers were scissoring and curling, opening him up and _oh so good_.

"Spock, come on, I'm ready" Jim whined. This was usually followed by some sort of protest or even just an eyebrow raise but tonight they were both too far gone to care and in any case, they were having make up sex. Caution to the wind. Spock unzipped his trousers and pulled his boxers down just far enough to get his dick out and reached for a condom but Jim grabbed his wrist.

"No... I wanna..." He started but the other man seemed to understand without him finishing and just reached for the lube instead. With one hand next to Kirk's head and the other holding the base of his dick, he slid in carefully watching intently for any signs of discomfort on Jim's face but when he saw none he continued and bottomed out. Jim moaned, he loved the feeling of being full, he loved Spock's dick filling him up especially. After giving the other a moment to regain himself, he clenched experimentally and watched the flush of green appear across the others chest and his long fingers tighten on the sheets. A gentle rhythm started, the two sharing loving kisses and Spock carding his fingers through Jim's hair. But it wasn't enough.

"I'm not made of glass, fuck me already" Jim taunted, tightening his legs, his heels pushing Spock further in. The Commander practically growled and pushing Jim's knees onto his shoulders before he pulled out nearly all the way then pushed back in, hard. He set a punishing rhythm that had Jim a writhing, sweaty mess. And he loved it.

"Yeah, so good, so good to me Spock, don't stop" He was starting to get incoherent and he could hardly get words out for moaning but he didn't care. His nails were leaving angry red trails up the other back and he was sure people outside could hear him but nothing matter right now except the feeling of the cock stretching him and lips against his.

"Jim... I-I won't last long" Spock managed, his control breaking as he was now fucking him in earnest, thrusts pushing him up the bed little by little. He rarely spoke during sex and broaching the subject of dirty talk with him was a conversation for another day. Jim came between them, untouched, with a wordless shout, the way Spock's dick dragged against his prostate each time and watching his Vulcan unravel did things to him. Soon after, he felt Spock spilling into him with erratic thrusts and a long moan.

They curled up together as usual but this time Spock was holding him tighter, closer and burying his face into his hair as he rubbed his two fingers gently against Jim's.

"I love you, Spock" It came out as a whisper, anxiety getting the better of him.

"And I you, Jim".


End file.
